1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper box, especially to a layered structure for a paper box.
2. Description of Related Art
Paper boxes are commonly used in our lives, and a lot of products are packaged by the paper boxes, especially most of the portable electronic devices are packaged by the paper boxes. The portable electronic device available in the market includes a main body and its accessories; in order to provide a convenient package, the interior of the paper box is often divided into several partitions for respectively accommodating the main body and the accessories. Take a mobile phone for example, the paper box is often partitioned into a top and a bottom layer, the top layer is used for accommodating the main body, and the bottom layer is used for accommodating the accessories. A general means for partitioning is to provide a tray in the paper box for accommodating the main body, and the inner wall of the paper box is formed with a step for supporting the periphery of the tray. A conventional paper box is made by adhering two layers of paper boards, so a step can be formed at the peripheries of the two paper boards. However, one major disadvantage of the related art is that the material stock and the adhering procedure for the two paper boards would cause unnecessary waste in production cost.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for improving the mentioned disadvantage.